A Pyrrhic Victory
by diamondsforever
Summary: This short story is about a girl whose interest in Uchiha Sasuke is abruptly rebuffed and, although she tries to cover up her hurt feelings and exact her revenge, her victory in the end is an empty, hollow one.


**A Pyrrhic Victory**

**Author's Note: This story takes place a year before Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura graduate from Konoha Academy. Technically, it means that this story takes place a year before the first chapter/episode of 'Naruto'. Also, Sasuke does not have his Sharingan yet, as he only gains it while fighting against Haku and Zabuza.**

* * *

_**Pyrrhic Victory Definition:** A victory gained at too great a cost. Named after King Pyrrhus of Epirus in 279 B.C. who said, after defeating the Romans in a battle, "One more win like this and we're finished", on account of the Romans badly injuring his army. _

I'm not the prettiest girl in my class; in fact I'm quite the opposite. It's not that I'm ugly or anything…if I lost some weight I guess you could say that I'd be quite decent looking. I wear glasses, purple-rimmed ones – I love that colour, and braces. Braces are normal for teenagers my age. It just so happens that the majority of my classmates don't need to wear them – or at least, yet, anyway.

I'm a student at Konoha Academy. This is my fifth year here – I'll be graduating next year, like most of my peers. I'll become a Genin. I know I will. You may think that I'm being overconfident, as only a selected few actually become Genin each year. It's true; there is a 66 chance of failure for all students who want to become Genin. I'm turning 11 years old this year. Next year is the year when I will graduate, along with a couple of my fellow classmates.

I'm one of the smartest girls in my class, not that I'm being conceited or anything. It's been proven each test the academy set for my class. I'm always one of the Top 5 in my class. My biggest rival is a girl named Haruno Sakura. She's pretty, highly intelligent, has perfect pink hair…she's almost perfect. However, she has one major weakness – she's obsessed with one of our classmates, Uchiha Sasuke. I heard that she formally ditched her best friend, the blonde one – Yamanaka Ino, for this boy. The sad thing is that Ino still cares about Sakura greatly, but Sakura couldn't care less about Ino, especially if Sasuke's around.

Sasuke…Sasuke…What do I think about him? Well, I think that's he admirable, in a way – he's a formidable rival. He is…I suppose, kind of 'cute' – inherited from his mother's side, apparently. He's quiet and confident…just like me, perhaps? So I can be quite talkative at times, but that's only if someone brings up a topic that I actually care about. Most of the time…I'd rather be alone. I've never really talked to him before, just a question or two at the most about homework – nothing extraordinary, really. Most of the girls in our class admire him greatly. I find him quite interesting…mysterious, mainly.

Just under two months ago, I found out the greatest news of all time. As all of us knew already, most of the 12-year-old students would be graduating this year. Only the really bad ones would stay behind for another year at the academy. As an 11-year-old, I know that my chances of graduating this year are low compared to the 12-year-olds. Only the super talented ones get to graduate early. I heard that Sasuke's older brother graduated from this academy at the age of seven…he must have been super brilliant. Anyway, the great news was that there was one more spot on the graduation list, and since most of the brilliant 12-year-olds were already chosen…Yep, you've got it. The academy teachers would be selecting one of us 11-year-olds to fill in that position! So Iruka-sensei gave us all a test to see which one of us was the most brilliant in the class. I studied real hard for that test. I put more effort into it than I ever did for any other test in the past. I found out that Iruka-sensei would choose the Top Three candidates in our class and recommend them to take that position on the graduating list this year. I prayed and prayed and prayed that I would be one of them. Sasuke was definitely going to be on the list, I knew that for sure.

The weekend passed by slowly and soon the final list came out. All my classmates crowded around the list. As usual, Uchiha Sasuke was on the list, followed by Haruno Sakura. I closed my eyes, unwilling to glance at the third name. Finally, I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I glanced behind me. It was Shino, a fellow classmate of mine, Aburame Shino. I've talked to him a couple of times before…he's more mysterious than Sasuke and keeps to himself, almost entirely. I respect him greatly as I find that he's quite an analytical person. Shino pointed past me and at the candidate list. I glanced back at the list.

Right there, in bold kanji characters, was my name. Suzumi Aiko.

I stared at the list, a small smile forming on my lips. I was chosen…chosen…chosen to be a candidate. However, Sakura was on the list too. She's really smart. How can I ever defeat her?

I glanced back at Shino. He just stood there, expressionless as usual. I seemed a little surprised. Why didn't Shino get on the list? He's quite smart too…All I know was that Iruka-sensei congratulated Sakura, Sasuke, and me. However, he warned us that there was a possibility that none of us would even qualify to be a Genin yet. Sasuke just stood there coolly, his hands in his pockets. Sakura was blushing away, staring at Sasuke. I just nodded my head. Now that I'm on the list, there's no going back.

Following that day, I stayed back after school to practice, as I found out that there would be the slightest chance of us having to fight each other to secure that spot as a graduating student this year. Sakura seemed a little upset about that, seeing that she was more of an academic person than a person who'd jump into sudden deadlock combat. She complained about it to Iruka-sensei, but he told her that combat was necessary as being a Genin meant that you'd have to take part in missions. Some Genin died on their missions too.

I practiced my taijutsu, my genjutsu, and especially my ninjutsu. As an academically talented student, I specialize in genjutsu and ninjutsu rather than taijutsu. So of course I'll focus on my strengths and utilize it in a battle. There's no point trying to focus so much on my taijutsu – I'll end up improving only by a little.

I found out that Sakura was studying her brains out on a book entitled 'Genjutsu – Genin Level – Volume Three'. Shouldn't she be practicing rather than just reading? Sure, she's good at chakra control – I can tell when I watch someone perform a jutsu – but that doesn't automatically mean that she'll be able to perform any jutsu just by reading. I also checked up on Sasuke occasionally. Not that he knew or anything. I usually watched him after school when he remained on the training grounds. He was really admirable. He seemed so determined. Furthermore, he was so talented at taijutsu too. Every now and then, I'd start practicing on the training grounds too, pretending that I was training hard too, when actually I just wanted to watch him train.

It took a while for me to realize that the truth was that I had fallen for him, yes, Uchiha Sasuke. I felt shy when I was near him and my heart would always start pounding. Even Shino, who I usually talked to when I felt bored, started to notice this 'difference' in my personality. I would constantly talk about Sasuke and how he was so admirable…determined. Even Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino noticed this and started treating me like a deadly rival. But I couldn't help it. I was struck by Cupid's arrow. I was a girl hopelessly in love.

Then the day for the Genin selection between Sakura, Sasuke, and I arrived. I blushed as soon I saw Sasuke. Sakura noticed the rapid change in the colour of my cheeks and glared at me warningly, almost as if she was saying, 'Touch my Sasuke-kun and you're so dead!'

We drew numbers from a box Iruka-sensei was holding. Sakura and I were the unlucky ones. We'd have to fight each other first. Then the winner would fight Sasuke. This was very unfair to me and Sakura, as the winner of our match would have to fight a second match…against Uchiha Sasuke. Note the word 'Uchiha' carefully. Anyway, he'd only have one match to fight, and as a boy, there was a higher chance that he would win. Sakura seemed almost willing to give up and let Sasuke graduate. Anything for her dear Sasuke-kun. I, on the other hand, wanted to go along with it. I felt that if I fought well, Sasuke would respect me more, and then…maybe he'd like me. Well, it's not like he'd like me anyway…if he had to choose between Sakura and me. Sakura's so much prettier, popular, and smarter. Well, at the very least, I thought that maybe I could get his attention for once.

"Good luck."

I glanced behind me. It was Shino. How he comes and goes so suddenly…I'll never figure that out. I smiled at him and thanked him.

"Fighting Uchiha Sasuke, I suppose?" He said monotonously to me.

"Yeah. But he'll probably win. I've seen him train. He's so good…" I told him.

"Then you'd probably already know that he prefers taijutsu, as his genjutsu isn't that brilliant." Shino told me.

"Mm…" I muttered, glancing everywhere, searching for Sasuke. Then Iruka-sensei came up to me and quickly ushered me over to the medium-sized arena. There was an averaged-sized crowd, as many of my peers brought their families to come and watch. I bet that they came to watch Uchiha Sasuke.

So the match between Sakura and I was on. Of course we weren't allowed to kill each other; however, weapons could be used. I ended it quickly, defeating her with a few quick moves and Genjutsu tricks. No weapons were involved. This seemed to impress the judges. Iruka-sensei was one of them. Sakura seemed quite surprised…a girl with glasses and a thicker waistline than her beat her so easily. I glanced over at Sasuke. Did I get his attention?

Then a short break was held. I was given time to rest before I had to fight Sasuke. So before the match, I decided to go up to him and wish him luck. I knew that he would beat me. I was no match for him. After all, he was an Uchiha. He'd become the Genin this year. I would probably have to wait until next year before I could graduate. I felt quite happy for Sasuke. He deserved to graduate. But then I'd see less of him…He'd go on missions while I stayed behind at the academy. I wouldn't get to see him much anymore…

I made up my mind. I would tell Sasuke how I felt about him.

It would be my one and only chance. My last chance. I mustered all of my confidence and went straight up to him.

"Sasuke…" I said to him. My voice was soft, but I'm sure that it was quite clear.

He glanced at me. There wasn't really anyone around, so it was the best time for me to tell him about my true feelings…

"Well, um…I just wanted to say good luck…" I continued. My heart was beating rapidly.

"Hn." He muttered.

"And well…" I drifted off. What was wrong with me? I summed up all my courage.

"And Sasuke…I just wanted to say that…I admire you a lot…" I finally blurted out, "I've watched you practice and I know that you're a really determined and dedicated person. I really respect that. I know you'll be a great shinobi and…and…what I really wanted to say was that…I like you. I really do. At first I thought that it was just admiration, but I finally figured out…Uchiha Sasuke, I love you."

Sasuke just stared at me for a moment. Then he turned to walk away.

"Sasuke…" I whispered.

He stopped. With his back facing me, I felt his cold, harsh words pierce into me, "All my life I've only had one goal, one interest at heart…and it's not you. It's not any girl at all. Why don't any of you understand? I'm just not interested. And if I'm the only reason you come to the training grounds, I'd appreciate it if you didn't come at all."

I stood there, stood cold and frozen. The tears welled up in my eyes. Let me tell you this…his words were not as harsh as the expression in the tone of his voice. I watched him walk away. I felt hurt…my heart was splitting into two.

_How could he be so cold?_

The time finally came for my match with Sasuke. I stared at him, my heart no longer filled with admiration for him. I felt so empty inside. My eyes were puffy, so I looked away from Sasuke. I wouldn't let him see my tears.

"Begin!" I heard the referee start the match. I stood there, unmoving, staring at the ground.

"So are you going to attack or not? Don't waste my time…" Sasuke called out to me. Waking up to reality, I glanced up at him.

For a moment, I stared at him. I'm sure he noticed my puffy eyes.

"Begin." The referee repeated, glancing at Sasuke, then at me.

…_It's not you…_

_I'm just not interested... _

_And if I'm the only reason you come to the training grounds, I'd appreciate it if you didn't come at all…_

_Are you going to attack or not? Don't waste my time… _

I glanced up at him.

Then a small smirk formed on my lips. No more would he waste my time. No more would he remain in my heart. No more…would I ever respect him.

"Who the hell…" I said, surprising him by the confident tone of my voice, "…_do you think you are?_"

With that, I charged towards him, throwing a couple of shuriken at him. As I did this, I clasped my hands together, rapidly forming a series of seals. He whipped out a kunai and knocked all my shuriken aside. As he did this, I appeared behind him, a kunai in my hand, attempting to slash him with it. He noticed me at the last moment and attempted to move aside – my kunai, however, managed to cut the side of his right cheek. I lunged towards him, the kunai grasped tightly in my hand, attempting to cut him again. He whipped out a kunai and threw it towards me. I blocked it easily with my kunai. Then I realized that he was in the air, coming towards me. He kicked the kunai out of my hand and proceeded to aim another air-borne kick at my face.

'I' flew backwards upon the impact of his foot striking 'my' jaw. Smirking, 'I' vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Bunshin (Clone) no jutsu?" Sasuke whispered.

He looked around, searching for the real me. Instead, he found himself trapped in an illusionary technique, with a series of vines bursting out of the ground and wrapping tightly around his body. I may not be that brilliant at hand-to-hand combat, but I am capable of using genjutsu techniques way beyond the Genin level. The crowd and the judges seemed quite impressed.

I remembered what Shino told me earlier, _"Then you'd probably already know that he prefers taijutsu, as his genjutsu isn't that brilliant."_

I figured out that if Sasuke was not so talented at genjutsu, then the chances of him knowing a counter to a Genin level genjutsu technique would be quite low, yet alone a counter to a Jounin level genjutsu technique. I may not be a brilliant all-rounder like Sasuke, but I know my genjutsu techniques, regardless of which level they are.

Sasuke struggled against my vine illusionary technique. His hands were far apart from each other, meaning that he wouldn't be able to form any hand-seals. He seemed very annoyed.

"If you don't know how, you'll never break out of that." I told him coolly. He just glared at me and kept on struggling.

'If I remember correctly, Sasuke _hates_ to lose.' I thought to myself. Boys and their egos. Unfortunately, I would have to crush his.

I ran towards him and aimed a punch at him, using all of my strength. He flew backwards and landed on the ground, angry and annoyed. The pain from that punch 'awoke' him from that genjutsu technique. He picked himself up, but using a quick 'Bunshin (clone) no jutsu', he found himself surrounded by three replicas of myself, all holding a kunai to his throat.

"Winner, Suzumi Aiko." The referee declared.

The three clones vanished in clouds of smoke as my fellow classmates ran up to me and congratulated me. Even the Sandaime Hokage-sama himself came up to me and congratulated me, informing me that I would be the youngest academy student to graduate this year.

I knew that I should have been happy, yet a part of me felt torn apart…maybe even ashamed. I felt pure emptiness inside. I had beaten Sasuke and humiliated him by trapping him with a technique he had probably never even seen before. Was this my revenge against him for hurting me and humiliating me earlier with his harsh words? If it was, then revenge isn't very sweet, is it?

"So, Aiko, I assume this is a pyrrhic victory."

I turned around to see Shino standing there, his hands in his pockets, his black shades hiding his eyes. The rest of my classmates had either run over to see how Sasuke was doing or went off to talk amongst themselves.

I glanced at Sasuke one last time. Sakura and a bunch of 'Sasuke fan-girls' had run up to him, checking to see if he was alright, but he simply pushed them away. I remember the look on his face when his eyes met mine. I'll never forget it for the rest of my life.

"Yeah…" I replied, glancing at Shino, "A pyrrhic victory."


End file.
